A Horny Halloween
by HornyHermione
Summary: It's Halloween and the students of Hogwarts have decided to get together to throw a costume party and satisfy their needs. Warning Threesome, Moresome, Orgy, gang-bang, toys, bdsm, ff, mffm, mfm, mmfmm


The students of Hogwarts were horny and ready for some action. So some students took the initiative to throw a impromptu 'Halloween Party' in the room of requirements. Students of every house who wanted to satisfy there needs were invited to the sexual orgy masquerading as a costume party.

Hermione hadn't had sex in long time, too long, and she was beginning to lose her mind. She'd been trying to please her self for the last hour and was currently lying naked on her bed, her legs spread widely. Her clit was aching, throbbing for relief, but it wasn't enough she needed more than her own fingers; she need a cock, no, she needed several cocks pounding into her. She wasn't sure what to do until she heard some students outside her door talking about the Halloween party going on in the room of requirements. Immediately she ran to her closet and grabbed a costume and a cloak to hide under until she got there.

'I need to fuck so bad', thought Hermione as she walked past the Room of Requirements three times. 'I need to be bent over and plowed into by a hard cock from every angle and in every hole'. When she opened the door to the room of requirements the strong smell of sex was almost overwhelming. The room was set up perfectly for its purpose with beds and couches all over the room, an area set up for those who like domination, bondage, or games, and even an entire wall covered with cabinets filled with sex toys. And the students were definitely taking advantage of this; everywhere she looked there were students fucking. There were couples 69ing, threesomes, foursomes, and gangbangs everywhere she looked. The sight and sounds were helping her come even closer to finding release.

In the center of the room she spotted Ginny and Luna making out and gyrating against one another to beat of the music with a fairly large crowd jacking off to their actions.

She was getting hotter watching as the two girls began humping each other; however Hermione knew watching wasn't enough, she needed a to be filled by cock soon. Scanning the room, four boys caught her eye. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zambini all looked absolutely fuckable in nothing but a mask and pants each. Sauntering over to them she made a point to sway her hips from side to side seductively. When she reached them she stood between Seamus and Dean and began to rub up against their already hardening penises while both began to dry hump her cloak covered body. 

Already getting hot from their movements she removed her cloak to reveal her costume and she was sure she saw the boys gasp. Hermione had decided to come as a slutty schoolgirl, she was wearing her old uniform over some knee high stockings. After finally coming into her body over the summer she now had full, ample, round breasts and her body was filled with luscious curves. So the old shirt barley buttoned over her braless breasts while the skirt hardly covered her thong-clad ass. Immediately Seamus and Dean were back to humping her like rabbits, however it wasn't enough she needed to be penetrated.

Dean seemed to notice this as he halted his actions and got Seamus to as well; instead he lead Hermione over to one of the numerous couches set up around the room. Removing her thong and her too small shirt as they went, leaving only her tiny skirt and tie on. Dean then sat down on one of the couches and as Hermione went to straddle him he stopped her instead he had her turn around and sit on his enormous hard cock with her back to him. Hermione had barely anytime to relish in the feeling of finally being filled, because almost immediately he started to pound in to her soaking wet pussy causing her to close her eyes and scream out in pleasure. At first she made an effort to meet his thrusts but he quickly takes control placing his strong hands on her waist and lifting her up and down quickly to make her fuck him harder. Still being bounced up and down on Dean's lap she opens her eyes to see Seamus and his 9-inch erection are coming towards her. She can see he wants to join in and she knows she does too; however she's still unsure until Dean whispers in her ear,

"Seamus seems to have a little problem how about you be a good little teacher's pet and help him solve it."

Hermione was more than ready to take him in the mouth, when Seamus laughed and said, "No, though I bet you'd like nothing more than to be fucked from both ends wouldn't you, you little whore? No I want those perfectly huge tits of yours, I want to feel my hard cock fuck them like there's no tomorrow, and I want to hear you scream out in pleasure and beg for more like the slut you are as we defile that goody two shoe's little body of yours."

Normally Hermione wanted nothing but respect from her peers; however when it came to sex she loved to be controlled and called out as the little slut she secretly was. Hermione immediately rubs her large boobs together and begins to play with them as Seamus cock grows harder in anticipation. She then leans forward to give him easier access, which has the added bonus of causing Dean to plow further into her hitting her g-spot each time.

Seamus then has her suck and lick his throbbing cock wet before grabbing her school tie and forcing her down slightly so that her head is still fully upright and her breasts are level with his cock. He then sticks his cock between her breasts and she presses them around it with her hands. He soon begins to moan as he moves his cock up and down between them. It's a feeling she's never experience before and it starts to take over as she moans and screams in pleasure over the two sexy men's actions and climaxes for the first time that night.

Not long after Seamus has began fucking her tits for all there worth she feels someone next to them on the couch. Thinking it just another couple seeking relief, Hermione goes straight back to focusing on the two boys movements. However suddenly she felt her skirt lifted and a finger enter her asshole; she looked over to see Draco at her side sliding his finger in and out a few time before inserting a second. Draco then began to scissor his fingers inside of her while jacking himself off. Hermione looks up at Seamus who is so focused on titty-fucking her that he just barely has the brain function to nod and take over Hermione's job of holding and fondling her breasts.

Hermione then reaches over to her side to take over for Draco and begins to give him a hand job. Draco then uses his suddenly free hands to reach behind him and grab some toys he got from the wall before coming over to join. Draco pulls out a vibrating dildo and a butt plug; he then has Hermione lick and suck the dildo in preparation before slowing using it to replace his two fingers.

Suddenly Hermione sees Blaise in the corner masturbating over the scene in front of him; that combined with the feeling of being fucked in the ass, tits, and cunt while performing a hand job on Draco becomes too much and she reaches her second orgasm of the night yelling out each of their names.

Almost immediately after Dean cums inside of Hermione, and Seamus follows suit by cumming all over her chest and Draco then pulls his thrusting penis out of her hands and takes Seamus' place in order to insert his pulsating cock into her mouth just in time for her to swallow his flowing seed.

Then Draco comes back around and removes the dildo still in Hermione's ass, however before she can adjust to the emptiness and get up he inserts the butt plug. He then proceeds to pull her up off of Dean's lap and takes her over to the still masturbating Blaise. As soon as he sees them coming Blaise lies down on his back so that Draco can instruct the still horny Hermione on what to do and then place her sitting on his face. Almost immediately he begins to perform oral sex on her and insert several fingers in and out of her dripping cunt. A little exhausted after being the center of a three and foursome and experiencing two orgasms, Hermione was still incredibly horny and ready to go again. So she leaned forward, hardly an easy feat considering her ass was still full with the butt plug, and began to suck Blaise large cock. While not as long as the other boys it was thicker than any other she'd ever had.

As the two proceeded to sixty- nine each other's brains out she looked over to Luna and Ginny to see that the had been joined by Harry and Neville who were now fucking one girl and fondled the breasts of the opposite girl as they backward straddled the boys and made out with one another.

Suddenly she heard Draco, Dean, and Seamus all come next to her and Blaise while masturbating and talking dirty.

"Yeah you like that don't you, you little mudblood slut," said Draco "You want to prove what a dirty little Gryffindor you are don't you? You like having your ass filled like the dirty little slag you are!"

"You know I think the dirty little whore likes us all watching. Yeah you like this don't you? You want us to pleasure ourselves while watching you sixty-nine Zambini like a good little skank! Don't you? Don't you? Answer me you whore!," yelled Dean as he pumped his own cock even harder.

Hermione tried to nod but since she was currently deepthroating Blaise's throbbing cock it was a bit difficult. So she removed her mouth to reply but just then Blaise began rubbing her clit and all she could do was scream "YES! YES! OH DEAR MERLIN! YES! DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP! YES! YES! YES!" After recovering from the moment of bliss she then began sucking Blaise's rock hard member again!

"Hey Zambini how's the head?" asked Seamus.

Blaise barely moved his head away from Hermione's soaking pussy to say "Incredible, the best I've ever had"

"Yeah I bet she's had a lot of experience giving head. Haven't you, you dirty hoe! I bet that's all you do while you're supposedly 'tutoring Neville' or 'studying with Potter? I bet you love giving head don't you slut! It must have been awful when I wanted to titty-fuck you instead!"

"Yeah I bet that's all you wanted, that's why you loved it when I came down your throat," inserted Draco who then reached out and grabbed one of Hermione's huge tits and squeezed and twisted the nipple.

The combination of Draco's action, the boys dirty talk, and the work of Blaise's tongue and fingers caused Hermione to go over the edge and have her third Orgasm of the night. She screamed and moaned around Blaies's cock. The vibrations caused him to thrust up into her, forcing her to deepthroat him yet again, and shoot his sperm into her.

The boys immediately stopped what they were doing and pulled Hermione's tired but still horny body off of Blaise. Dean then handed each of them a pepper-up potion, while Seamus went to lie down on the center platform of one of the more interesting looking beds.

Draco then came up to Hermione and asked, "That bed allows for us to each fuck you at the same time, its something we've all been wanting to do all night, but not if you not into it. Is this something you'd be okay with?"

"So far tonight has been great but I need more, I want all of you inside of me so bad, I want to feel full, I want to bring all of you pleasure at the same time, I want this, I need this!" replied Hermione.

"Excellent", said Dean coming up behind her and guiding her towards the bed.

Once there Hermione was instructed to sit on Seamus' awaiting dick that was currently standing at full attention. She did as told immediately in excitement; loving that she was about to not only be fucked again but by four of the hottest boys in the school.

Next Draco came up behind her and removed the butt plug from her ass and began to slowly insert his hardened cock instead. Draco started by inserting a little and then pulling out and then inserting a little more and then pulling out until he was all the way in. As Seamus began to fuck her brains out to keep her distracted while she got used to Draco's enormous size. Finally when he was all the way in they both stopped, Hermione couldn't help but whimper however just then Blaise came up and stood on a different level from the rest of the group so that his cock was perfectly aligned with Hermione's perky breasts.

"I can't wait to fuck these beautiful tits you've got here Hermione! Seamus was right they really are the most perfect breasts I've ever seen they look like they made solely to be shagged!", he said

She began to push them together and play with them so that they'd be ready for him to fuck when Draco smacked her ass and ordered her, "No, You're not here to help yourself along, we'll take car of that, you're here to help us fulfill our desires. I guess you'll have to be controlled, you horny little slut!" He then took the Gryffindor tie from around her neck and began to tie her hands together above her head he then thought that he needed something to tie this to and a metal rod shot out of the ceiling. Once Hermione could no longer move her arms Blaise grabbed her boobs and began to position his erect cock in between them. He thrust up and down a few times, stopped, and nodded. Last Dean came onto the highest level and angled Hermione's head right in line with his aching erection. Once she'd taken him fully in her mouth they all began to thrust.

It was the most amazing feeling in the world; Hermione had never felt so full. She could barely breath but she didn't care she was so turned on. As Blaise humped her chest with wild abandon and Draco and Seamus thrust in and out in alternating motions Hermione did her best to suck Deans cock while he thrust into her mouth; however pretty soon she lost all control and began to lose herself in all of the boys' movements.


End file.
